1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jet record head and a liquid jet recorder having such a liquid jet record head, and more particularly to a liquid jet record head having an ink supply or ink supply/suction flexible tube connected thereto and a liquid jet recorder having such a liquid jet recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a serial scan liquid jet recorder, a tube for supplying ink to an ink sub-tank on a reciprocating carriage is flexible so that it can follow the movement of the carriage, and it is flat having a plurality of subtubes so that a swing locus of the tube is constant during the movement of the carriage.
In the past, the tubes are flattened by silicone RTV (room temperature vulcanizing) which is silicone rubber compound cured at room temperature to form rubber elastic material. In this method, the tubes are arranged on an arrangement jig and then integrated by the silicone RTV. However, it is not easy to arrange the tubes on the arrangement jig and the tubes may be bonded while they are crossed. It takes a long time and work efficiency is low unless it is done by an experienced person.
Further, since the silicone RTV for bonding the tubes requires a long curing time, a large number of jigs are necessary and a large amount of time is required. Since the curing time of the silicone RTV varies with the environment, it is difficult to schedule subsequent steps.